Moira Wellington
Moira Wellington Moira ist die Ehefrau von Dr. Wellington. Geboren wurde sie in New York mit dem Familiennamen Grey. Dr. Wellington bemühte sich Moira aus seinen Forschungen heraus zu halten, doch nachdem William in die Experimente mit hineingezogen wurde und verschwand, kam sie durch Evelyn hinter seine dunklen Geheimnisse und beschloss nachdem Tod der jungen Frau, hinter seinem Rücken gegen ihn zu Arbeiten. Aus diesem Grund errichtete sie eine hochtechnologisierte Villa und beschloss mit Alaric Walker zusammen die BETAs dort aufzunehmen um ihnen vor Dr. Wellington versteckt gehalten, ein weitergehend normales Leben zu ermöglichen. Ihr Avatar ist Susanna Thompson. Ihr Theme Song ist unbekannt. Charakter Die renommierte Wissenschaftlerin ist eine sehr willensstarke Person. Erst dadurch schaffte sie es zu ihrem Ansehen und übernimmt trotz ihrer vielen Verpflichtungen trotzdem noch viele freiwillige Aufgaben. Als sie herausfindet was ihr Mann plant beschließt sie sich hinter seinem Rücken gegen ihn zu erheben und jenen denen er Schaden zugefügt hat zu helfen. Sie schafft es beinahe im Alleingang eine hochtechnologisierte Villa aufzubauen und diese vor ihrem Ehemann geheim zu halten. Moira ist sehr intelligent und talentiert auf verschiedenen technischen Ebenen. Sie folgt in erster Linie ihrem Verstand und durchschaut schnell menschliche Verhaltensweisen. So gelingt es Rommie Luke und Wade durch ihre Anweisungen unter Berücksichtigung dass jeder Mensch gewissen alltäglichen Ritualen folgt, zu finden. Außerdem legt sie großen Wert darauf dass Nathan bereits jetzt schon lernt mit seiner Fähigkeit umzugehen, damit er später weniger Schwierigkeiten hat sich damit anzupassen. Denn obwohl Moira der Vernunft den Vorzug gibt, bleibt sie ein herzensguter Mensch dem das Wohl der Menschen wichtig ist. Sie bedauert von Herzen dass sie die Betaphase nicht stoppen konnte bevor sie begann und tut alles um es den Jugendlichen so angenehm und einfach wie möglich zu machen. Sie hegt auch die große Hoffnung ihren verschollenen jüngsten Sohn William lebend wiederzufinden. Moira besitzt ein ruhiges ausgeglichenes Naturell. Wenn Alaric hin und wieder die Geduld verliert zieht sie zurück und bringt die Sache wieder ins Gleichgewicht. Sie bewahrt stets einen kühlen Kopf und handelt ruhig und überlegt. Beziehungen Moira lernte Alaric durch Evelyn kennen. Beide versuchten der jungen Mutter zu helfen, und konnten ihren Tod doch nicht verhindern. Das brachte sie zusammen und Alaric bot Moira seine Hilfe an erst Nathan und nachher auch die Betas aus den Laboren zu retten und sie vor ihrem Ehemann zu verstecken damit sie vor ihm sicher waren. Er half ihr beim Aufbau der Villa; sie kümmerte sich um den technischen Aspekt, er erledigte den handwerklichen Teil. Meistens versorgt Alaric die Bewohner der Villa mit dem Nötigsten und kümmert sich um alles wenn Moira wegen ihrer anderen Verpflichtungen weg muss. Sie lässt sich von Alarics grimmigen und sarkastischen Launen nicht erschrecken und schafft es ihn zu beruhigen. Als Alaric die Geduld mit Wade verliert, ist es Moira die ihn wieder zur Vernunft bringt und dafür sorgt, dass die Situation nicht eskaliert. Moira respektiert es das Alaric in einigen Bereichen anderer Meinung ist als sie. Er lehnt die Teleportation mit Nathan in den meisten Fällen ab. Moira vertraut ihm und lässt ihm die meisten Angelegenheiten dann auf seine Art und Weise regeln. Auch wenn Moira dafür ist, das die Jugendlichen ihre Fähigkeiten trainieren, wiederspricht sie Alarics strengen Regeln nicht und akzeptiert das für ihn die Sicherheit absolut im Vordergrund steht. Sie unterstützt ihn in dieser Hinsicht wo sie nur kann. Fawn ist die erste Beta die Alaric und Moira aus einer Zweigstelle retten können. Moira sorgt sich um Fawn wenn sie unterwegs ist, doch sie respektiert den Willen der jungen Frau die sich für andere stark machen will. Dieser Charakterzug spiegelt viel von ihr selbst wieder weswegen sie auch nichts sagt als Fawn nach Bulgarien reisen will um dort einen kriminellen Verband zu sprengen der mit dem Verkauf von Mädchen und Frauen Geld verdient. Rommie ist Moiras größte Unterstützung im Kampf gegen Dr. Wellington. Sie überwacht alle seine Schritte, schützt die Villa und sucht ständig nach neuen Betas denen sie helfen können. Moira nutzt Rommies Potential voll aus und sucht ständig nach neuen Verbesserungen um die Villa noch sicherer zu gestalten. Doch auch sie hat Schwierigkeiten Rommie zu verstehen da sie gerne mal die eine oder andere Redewendung vertauscht. Moira liebt ihr Enkelkind Nathan wie ihn nur eine Mutter lieben könnte. Sie ist kein Ersatz für Evelyn, aber sie tut alles damit Nathan sich geliebt fühlt und besucht ihn so oft wie möglich. Es ist ihr auch wichtig das Nathan lernt mit seinen Fähigkeiten umzugehen damit er später weniger Schwierigkeiten damit hat und sich besser anpassen kann um möglichst normal zu leben. So kommt es das sie ihn fördert, zum Beispiel erlaubt sie ihm beim Essen seine Portion auf den Teller zu teleportieren und für Reisen auf weite Strecke schlägt sie vor das er sie dorthin teleportiert. Sie nimmt sich viel Zeit mit ihm dafür zu trainieren und hat auch ihrerseits viel über die Funktionen der Fähigkeiten und die Teleportation durch ihn herausgefunden. Obwohl Nathan noch sehr jung ist traut Moira ihm absolute Zuverlässigkeit beim Teleportieren zu. Moira bemuttert Tory und Luke ebenso wie Nathan. Sie bevorzugt oder benachteiligt niemanden absichtlich. So achtet sie darauf, dass jeder sich beim Essen eine große Portion nimmt und auch ordentlich was isst. Es ist ihr wichtig dass es den Kindern gut geht. Sie versichert Tory und Luke alles in ihrer Macht stehende zu tun um sie zu in jedem Vorhaben zu unterstützen solange sie die Sicherheit der Villa nicht gefährden und erzählt ihnen auch ehrlich das sie hofft ihren Sohn wieder zu finden. Das zeigt, dass Moira den Jugendlichen vorbehaltlos vertraut. Sie lässt ihnen auch die Möglichkeit sich gegen ein Leben in der Villa zu entscheiden und akzeptiert wie auch immer deren Entscheidung ausfällt. Projekt Alpha Guard Moira lehnte das Vorhaben der Regierung das Projekt ALPHA Guard zu fördern von Anfang an ab. Sie empfand es als ethisch unvertretbar Tests an Menschen durchzuführen wenn die Überlebenschance nicht garantiert werden kann. Deswegen kämpfte sie eine zeitlang sogar gegen dieses Vorhaben. Doch das Projekt wurde von vielen Seiten befürwortet. Moira wusste nicht das ihr Ehemann, Peter Wellington, zu den Wissenschaftlern zählte, die an dem Projekt beteiligt sein sollten. Er war sogar einer der führenden Köpfe dahinter. Sie erfuhr auch nicht davon, das William, ihr jüngster Sohn, an den Tests als Proband teilnahm. Erst durch Williams damalige Freundin, Evelyn, wurde sie über das Ausmaß und das Scheitern des Projekts in Kenntniss gesetzt. Evelyn erzählte Moira davon, weil sie schwanger war und Schutz benötigte. Dr. Wellington war hinter ihr her da das ALPHA Projekt gerade scheiterte und sie erst nachdem William das Serum verabreicht wurde ihre Schwangerschaft bemerkte. Ihr Kind könnte durch das genmanipulierende Serum ebenfalls verändert worden sein und Dr. Wellington setzte seine Hoffnungen für ein weiterführendes Projekt in dieses Kind, falls es eine Fähigkeit entwickeln sollte. Evelyn hatte William nichts von der Schwangerschaft erzählt und versuchte es eigentlich geheim zu halten, da sie ahnte was für Folgen das für sie und das ungeborene Kind haben würde. Doch Dr. Wellingtons Agenten entdeckten ihr Geheimniss und machten fortan Jagd auf die werdende Mutter. Moira bot ihr Schutz an und war entschlossen ihren Sohn William, der seit dem Scheitern der Tests als verstorben galt, zu finden. Doch Dr. Wellingtons Agenten blieben Evelyn hartnäckig auf den Fersen und sie wusste das weder sie noch ihr Kind jemals sicher sein würden. Womöglich würde Dr. Wellington erfahren das Moira ihr half und die darauffolgenden Konsequenzen wollte sie sich gar nicht ausmalen. Darum beschloss sie, nach der Geburt ihres Sohnes Nathan, sich Dr. Wellington zu stellen. Alaric und Moira versuchten sie von diesem Vorhaben abzubringen, doch es gelang ihnen nicht Evelyn aufzuhalten und ihren Tod zu verhindern. Seitdem beschützt Moira ihr Enkelkind und versuchte erst den ALPHAs und später, nachdem sie ihren Ehemann nicht davon abhalten konnte, auch die BETAs zu unterstützten. Fähigkeiten Moiras größte Stärke ist ihr Fachwissen über intelligente Technologien wie Rommie. Sie besitzt ein breit gefächertes Wissen in den verschiedensten Bereichen und schafft es immer wieder neuartige Wege in der Entwicklung der Technologien zu gehen. Die Villa zählt neben Rommie zu einer der großen Errungenschaften. Die Villa wird durch Rommie gesteuert und kann nicht nur ihr Aussehen sondern auch ihren Standort verändern. Im Dachgeschoss der Villa befindet sich die computergesteuerte Zentrale. Dort suchen Moira und Rommie auch nach neuen Betas oder verfolgen Dr. Wellingtons Vorhaben. Nachdem Hackerangriff auf Rommie überarbeitet sie die Androiden und rüstet sie für mögliche weitere Angriffe auf. Sie ist eine hervorragende Köchin. Auftreten in Project BETA-Guard Weitere Betas Moira hatte in den letzten Monaten zusammen mit Alaric eine Villa aufgebaut um dort Nathan und die Betas vor Dr. Wellington zu schützen. Bislang wohnen nur Alaric, Nathan und Fawn fest in der Villa. Moira kommt oft zu Beusch. Sie sucht mit Rommie nach weiteren Betas die es geschafft haben sich aus den Laboren zu befreien und findet Luke. Sie schickt Alaric los um die neuen Betas in die Villa zu holen während sie auf Nathan aufpasst. Moira unterstützt Alaric um Wade und Luke zu verdeutlichen das sie in der Villa am sichersten sind. Sie schlägt Alaric vor mit Wade nach Fawn zu sehen damit sie Luke die Villa vertraut machen kann und er Wade zeigen kann das es besser ist wenn sie alle zusammenhalten als in kleinen Gruppen ohne festen Sitzt umherzuziehen und sich von Pizza zu ernähren. Sie hat viel mit Nathan trainiert damit er seine Fähigkeit zu teleportieren schnell gewohnt wird und damit umgehen kann. Nathan bringt Alaric und Wade auf ihre Anweisung hin nach Bulgarien um nach Fawn zu suchen. Moira kocht für Nathan, Luke und Tory Schweinebraten. Schwere Folgen Alaric informiert Moira über den Hackerangriff und Rommies Totalausfall dadurch. Moira erklärt Alaric wie er die Villa manuell woanders hinbringen kann und kommt so schnell wie möglich nach um Rommie aufzurüsten und sie vor einem weiteren Hackerangriff zu sichern. Später, als Alaric zum Friedhof fährt teilt sie sich die Aufsicht über die Jugendlichen mit Josephine auf. Zitate „Du bist spät gab es Schwierigkeiten?“ – als Alaric vom Einkauf zurück kommt „Er ist ein Mensch und jeder Mensch hat gewisse alltägliche Rituale vielleicht können wir ihn so erwischen?“ – als sie Luke finden „Es ist für alle sicherer wenn ihr hier bleibt“ – zu Wade und Luke als sie das erste mal in die Villa kommen „Alaric... der Boden“ – Auseinandersetzung zwischen Alaric und Wade „Keine Angst mach es so wie wir es besprochen haben, ja?“ – zu Nathan vor der Teleportation nach Bulgarien „Ihr esst doch Schweinebraten?“ – fragt Tory und Luke „Ich bedauere sehr was mit euch passiert ist und ich... ich tue was ich kann um euch ein halbwegs sicheres Leben zu ermöglichen“ – zu Tory und Luke „Ich würde mich freuen wenn ihr beide euch der Sache anschließen würdet.“ – zu Tory und Luke „Auch Gemüse, Nathan.“ – beim Essen „Ich komme so schnell wie möglich zu euch und sehe mir Rommie genauer an.“ – nachdem Hackerangriff Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Supporting